scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 15 Attack from Dac
Eight weeks have passed and Loomsburg is slowly recovering from the Joker's killing spree while our heroes they were relaxing in Jason's backyard pool listening to the radio relaxing without a care in the world sadly this relaxation would soon crumble as a new enemy was traveling by air to Loomsburg with the intent of destroying the city. "Um sir we are approaching the plane that is heading to Loomsburg prepare to take the plane" said a thug "excellent work i assume that capturing the plane will not fail" said a voice "no sir our other 2 guys are ready as soon as we attack" said the second thug "good we will capture the plane and kill everyone on board" said a voice "now our plane is bigger than that plane so releasing the mechanical arms" said a third thug piloting the plane. Then two mechanical hands with grappling hooks for hands were released then the mechanical hands went to the plane heading for Loomsburg were on the sides of the plane then the hands smashed through the sides of the plane and people on the plane screamed while 2 people were killed by the mechanical hands "sweet music now go" said a voice "yes sir" said the 3 thugs while they picked up machine guns and slid down the ropes that were launched by grappling guns "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!" screamed a woman "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" screamed a man before he jumped out of the door "WAIT FOR US" shouted two more people following the man who jumped out of the plane "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!!!" shouted a fourth thug while shooting some passengers "WE SURRENDER!!!" shouted the two pilots before getting shot by a fifth thug "wait this style" thought a passenger. Then on the roof of the plane something heavy enough to make a huge dent had landed on the plane "he is here" said the passenger "you are right and dead" said the fifth thug before shooting the passenger then the roof had a hole blasted by a rocket while three thugs landed in the plane then another thug landed in the plane "everyone is down" said the last thug wearing a paper bag "FREEZE" shouted a bunch of undercover cops pulling out their pistols and badges "get down" said a cop "now lets see who is behind the bag" said a cop slowly removing the paper bag off the final thugs head "my god its Dac" said the cop after removing the paper bag "i knew you would be here so i had this ready men grab the chairs" said Dac while pressing a button. Suddenly the plane began to flip slowly upside down "no no no" said a cop while he began to fall then the mechanical hands then tore the entire roof of the plane off so the passengers would fall "aaaahhhhh" screamed the rest of the passengers and all 7 cops as they fell to their deaths while Dac pressed the button again then the plane flipped back into normal position. "That takes care of that now to Loomsburg" said Dac while his thugs piloted the plane to Loomsburg as the other plane exploded (meanwhile back at Jason's house) "i got it i got it at long last the new nintendo power magazine and the pizza i ordered" said Jason while carrying a large box of pizza and the nintendo power magazine "so who is that pizza for" asked Anna while lying down on the couch while watching her favorite tv show "me this extra large pizza and ten gallon soda is for my new Media Room now to start waiting for that leather pull out couch HD 100 inch plasma screen TV and my Wii U" said Jason "can i see" asked Anna "no" said Jason "why" said Anna "because anna i have had enough with my sister going through my stuff so once i finish it i will put up a lock that requires a key to open which i will be carrying at all times and have hidden in someplace you will never find" said Jason "please" said Anna while getting up "i said no" said Jason "please" said Anna sounding cute "read my lips no" said Jason "please" said Anna asking flirtatiously "i fine only for a minute" said Jason "yay your the best" said Anna while hugging Jason "are you blushing jason" asked Maxwell when he walked in with Sam "what" said Anna when she moved her head back so she could see jason's face "no anna follow me downstairs" said Jason "i will carry the magazine" said Anna "thanks for the help" said Jason while carrying his pizza box down into the basement "keep out gamer at play" said Anna reading a poster on the door to jason's media room "here this key unlocks the door" said Jason while pulling a key out of his pocket. Then anna took the key and unlocked the door "wow" said Anna very surprised to see jason's media room "shag carpeting for the whole floor a couple snack bars and mini fridges for soda and ice cream a sink right over there couple nice comfy seats and another door where do that go" said anna "just put up the khaki paint on the walls a few days before i started to decorate" said Jason while looking around the room "everything is all set my media room is big enough to double as a game room" said Jason pointing to a bunch of arcade machines and a few pinball machines "in this door is a bathroom" said Jason opening the door "hey jason wow better then i thought the TV for the room just got here with your Wii U" said Maxwell "they are here yes now we can start anna get out of here" said Jason while running outside "how did he get this much" said Anna "we both got sixty seven thousand ollars so spend on furniture and other stuff and stores we go to cut their prices down fifty percent for us it sure is good to be a hero" said Maxwell "yeah" said Anna while heading upstairs "HEY MAXWELL HELP ME WITH THIS!" shouted Jason while carrying his HD 100 inch plasma screen TV (which was still in the box of course) "COMING!" shouted Maxwell while closing the door to the media room and ran upstairs "i will take that" said Maxwell while running outside and grabbing the key from anna "YOU JERKS!!!" shouted Anna angrily with her face turning red (several minutes later) "easy easy there we go" said Jason "ok perfect now to fire it up starting with our free digital cable" said Jason turning on the TV with the remote "hello boys" said Jason's dad Lars walking into the room with a large soda and a giant tub of popcorn "hey dad this is awsome now with the three leather couches one a pull out of course now to watch action movies" said Jason "with stereo surround sound of course" said Maxwell while locking the door to the room (3 hours of action movies later) "we cant hold them back much longer we need to aahh" screamed a soldier on the movie "we interupt this broadcast for an emergency news report a plane that was supposed to arrive this morning has just been reported stolen no one knows who took the plane but pieces of a plane and bodies were found in a field far from a nearby village the site was spotted by a couple hiking up the mountain no survivors were reported and a few cops were also found dead along with a few cops Interpol is also still looking for the worldwide terrorist Dac he always leaves a clue to which city he will destory next as i mentioned the plane was headed for Loomsburg and i can only assume the worst Interpols best cops have already arrived in the city and are ready for any attack from Dac and Maxwel Jason if you are watching this please save us" said a news anchor woman. Then there was pounding on the door to the media room then maxwell ran to the door and unlocked it "did you see that" said Anna running into the room "yeah he is going to destroy the city but not on our watch" said Maxwell "right we will deal with Dac tomorrow i am sleepy" said Jason "yeah night" said Maxwell while heading up stairs "wait what" said Anna while being pushed upstairs by Jason "night" said Lars while heading to the living room couch "im sleeping down here" said Jason while locking the door to the media room. (Later that night somewhere in the city) "sir they know" said a thug holding a news paper "so they know pity not even Interpol can stop the city from falling into ashes" said Dac while looking at old news papers "maxwell jason and the rebellion free our city" read Dac "maxwell and jason i wish to challenge those two heroes of the city" said Dac "send them a challenge request to meet me at the dam or what is left of it" said Dac (7:11 in the morning) "jason wake up" said Anna waking jason up "what wait how did you" said Jason before he noticed Anna was in the media room "shut up and look" said Anna while turning on the TV "just a few minutes ago the football field has just blown up and there is an underground area under the field this was most likely Dac attacking the city wait is that" said a news anchorman before someone was appearing in the middle of what was left of the field "Loomsburg this is your liberation i am Dac your liberator now" said Dac speaking with a microphone "MAXWELL JASON!!" shouted a woman pointing behind dac "hold it right there dac" said Maxwell with his laser sword ready with a few cops arriving "your not going anywhere this time dac" said Jason "so your maxwell and jason i heard about you if you want to fight me meet me where the letter says only both of you" said Dac. Then Dac threw a smokebomb on the ground "HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!" shouted someone "not yet" said Jason teleporting to a nearby building roof top "huh funny how this car is up here and my stay here on earth taught me not to get into cars with strange men" said Anna inside the car "this isnt a car" said Jason after pressing a button then foldable wings and invisible jets appeared then the plane flew off after dac in his fighter "THIS IS FAST!!!" screamed Anna "I LIKE GOING FAST!!!" shouted Jason piloting the plane "missiles time to play" said Jason while piloting the plane then the plane dropped decoys that flew towards both missiles then the missiles hit the decoys and exploded while jason was closing in on Dac "hard to lose time for this" said Dac pressing a button. Then an entire building blew up debris flew towards the plane jason was piloting "i am out" said Anna teleporting away "rah" went jason when he launched something and teleported away before the plane blew "tracking device" said Maxwell while watching as dac escaped "yup he is heading towards the facility we passed through before we first reached the dam" said Jason "says so in this letter to" said Maxwell "lets go" said Jason (a few hours later) "did he kill them" said Lars "i dont know i reached the facility the one we passed a few months ago but no one was there" said Anna with a tear running down her cheek "huh" went Maxwell waking up and saw Dac "why didnt you just kill us" asked Maxwell who was in alot of pain "your punishment must be more severe i will let you live for now but when Loomsburg is in ashes you both have my permission to die" said Dac "for now i will blow down a wall in the 3 prisons inside the city" said Dac who then left "anna voice i got this voice recorder for her the closest is the duma prison filled with maniacs im teleporting this to the police with this" said Jason who was also in alot of pain then he teleported the voice recorder to the police station "now to blow them down and he thought i would attack the closest prison i am aiming for the farther ones" said Dac when standing in front of the hole in the jarma prison wall letting out all the thieves and killers who were armed with machine guns and rocket launchers "now for the rest of them" said Dac heading towards the next prison "guys are you alright" said Anna "anna how did you find us" said Jason "my heart told me where you both were" said Anna "dac has unleashed the prisoners and your arms legs and backs have been broken what will you do" said Anna "the fighting is at city hall dac is there you have to fight him we cant fight" said Maxwell "people will know that you are a hero but you can stop dac before he destroys the city" said Maxwell "i will be back" said Anna while leaving "now to finish this" said Dac "um hold it dac you beat my friends but not me" said Anna after teleporting near dac "never hurt my friends especially my true friend" said Anna "now little fairy show me what you can do" said Dac "ok like this" said Anna while she turned the entire ground into quicksand under Dac and his forces feet sinking the criminals so the police can at long last arrest dac and the prisoners were rounded up while anna returned to jason's home "this is awsome" said Anna "so anna i wanted to congradulate you and also you can use my media room but do not let sam in alright" said Jason. "Really" said Anna "you earned it and thanks for the quick healing" said Jason but before he could do or say anything else anna hugged jason and then did the most unexpected thing no one would have even guess anna kissed jason on the cheek "did i" said Anna realising what she did "its ok" said Jason "are you blushing" said Anna "no but are you blushing" said Jason "no" said Anna "lets just go watch some movies" said Jason while walking down stairs "um jason" said Anna "yeah" said Jason "could i um could i hold your hand while we head down stairs" said Anna "sure" said Jason. Category:Blog posts